Risa and Miya: Lovers Forever
by YuriChan220
Summary: Collection of stories with the Best Couple of Sono Hana. Some will contain M-Rated stories. Featuring Rikka x Sayuki
1. Cuddles and Kisses

**Risa and Miya: Lovers Forever**

 **Pairing: Risa x Miya**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! And I'm back with a Sono Hanabira story! Goodness, it's been way too long since I last wrote one. Like 2 years! I missed you guys so much! Anyways, I've been thinking about this lately and honestly, I'm getting tired of attempting to write one-shot collections in every category. That's all I can think of at this point, but hey, I guess that's just the way it is. So, I hope this will get some attention. Enjoy~!**

"Hey, Risa."

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

Risa looks up at her lover from the covers of her bed. Both are naked from their love making session a few minutes ago, but in the end, they are in each other's arms and remain like that for quite some time. Miya gives a gentle smile and pulls her lover a bit closer.

"You're so warm, Risa," she says softly. "You took the lead quite well when we did it."

"Th-that's because you insisted," Risa stutters while blushing.

"No, I didn't. That was all you. I knew you really wanted to hear me moan and stuff, right~?"

"Sh-shut up!"

Silence fills the room as Risa reluctantly pushes herself close towards the dark-haired girl. She wanted to get close to her lover, but as always, she never wants to admit it.

"Are you cold, Risa?" Miya asks.

"N-no," The pinkette replies. "I'm just fine."

Miya giggles. "You are such a liar. I could've sworn I felt you shiver a bit."

"We're not wearing any clothes!" Risa shouts. "Isn't that obvious!?"

"Oh~? Then, would it be better if I snuggled with you a bit more?"

"We have the covers, you know?"

"Yes, but a little rubbing against your body will suffice. It will definitely keep you warm for sure."

Risa doesn't say another word, but gives a nod of approval. Miya gently hugs her tighter and does exactly what she said she'll do. She cuddles her lover tenderly as much as she wants, making Risa feel relaxed and comfortable, especially with them under the covers. The pink haired girl closes her eyes as the cuddling continues. Before she knew it, she feels a hand cup her chin, lift up to Miya's level and lips lock. Both kiss passionately and hug each other a bit tighter. Then, Miya deepens the kiss, inserting her tongue inside Risa's mouth and the pink haired girl lets out a moan. Both tongues caress each other for a bit before pulling away and kissing again. They are lost in their own world with nothing around them other than the two of them together. Alone. Risa feels like she's in her own world with Miya by her side. Nothing else matters.

"Mmph!" Risa moans loudly and gently pushes Miya away.

"Ah! Risa, I'm sorry! Are you okay!?" the dark-haired girl cries out in alarm.

"I-I"m fine…"

Miya felt like regretting what she did just now. "Was I…too rough on you?"

Risa doesn't say anything as she glances down.

"R-Risa…?" Miya sounds slightly scared.

The pinkette just wraps her arms around her lover and rests her head on Miya's chest.

"Y-you know I love you, right?" she manages to say.

"Of course I do," the dark-haired girl replies as she gently strokes her hair. "I love you very much, Risa."

"That's good…"

There is silence a bit longer.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Miya frowns. "You don't sound fine."

"I-it's because…because…"

"Because?"

Risa hesitates a bit more as she blushes furiously. "I…I wanted to kiss you first."

The dark-haired girl smirks. "I'm sorry, what's that? I can't quite hear you over the loud heartbeat that's coming from your chest~"

Risa shuts her eyes tightly with her blush still remaining on her face. "I said I wanted to kiss you first! There, you happy!?"

"Hehe~! Then, why didn't you say so? You got me all worried for nothing."

Risa looks up at her lover and reluctantly kisses her on the lips. She then pulls away and turns her head to the side. "I-I'm not doing this because I wanted to, you know."

Miya smiles as she caresses her cheek. "You really should learn how to be honest with your feelings, Risa."

"It's embarrassing!"

"I'm sure it is." Miya proceeds to return the kiss and pull away. "Now, do you feel better?"

Risa nods.

"That's good."

"H-hey, Miya?"

The dark-haired girl looks down at her lover. "Yes, Risa?"

"C-can we stay like this…for a bit longer?"

Miya smiles again and kisses her forehead. "Of course. As long as you want."

* * *

 **A/N: It might take me some time to get back into swing of things, like writing the character's personalities and such, but I tried my best. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	2. Double Date at the Park

**Chapter 2**

 **Double Date at the Park**

"Aahhhhh~! Such a beautiful day to take a walk in the park!"

Sayuki stretches out her arms as she and her girlfriend, Rikka walk along side Risa and Miya. They had finished their picnic lunch a half hour ago and the four girls are now walking along in the large park. Risa looks over at her girlfriend and the dark-haired girl smiles. It's been a while since the two had a double date, but that's only because of Miya. She still gets jealous of Rikka being around Risa since they are both childhood friends. Miya would do anything to show Risa off, saying how she's a better girlfriend to her than Rikka. Risa then has to keep her girlfriend in control so that things don't get awkward between them. In fact, yesterday, Rikka wanted to have a double date suggested by Sayuki and go on a picnic together. Risa was certain that Miya might get jealous again, but the dark-haired girl assured her that there's nothing to worry about and she'll keep her cool. The pinkette wasn't really sure if her girlfriend was telling the truth or not, but didn't ask any further and accpeted the request. So far, things are starting to go well.

"Rikka-san! Rikka-san!" Sayuki says excitedly. "Look, look!"

"What is it?" Rikka looks over at where her girlfriend is pointing and notices a large fountain in front of them. About 10 people are gathered around it and tosses some coins in the fountain.

Sayuki takes notice and tilts her head in confusion. "Huh? This fountain is not a wishing well, yet people are tossing coins in there."

Miya turns towards the freshman. "They say that you can make wishes in that fountain. And all your dreams will come true."

"Really, Miya?" Risa eyes her girlfriend suspiciously.

"Presicely!" Miya gently tugs her lover towards the fountain. "Which is why Risa and I are going to make our wishes first."

"W-wait!" Rikka begs. "I'm sure there's enough room for the four of us to make wishes."

"Not gonna happen. Come on, Risa. I know what I'll wish for. And I'm sure you do, too, right~?"

"D-don't be ridiculous! You don't know what I'm wishing for anyways!"

"Oh, I'm sure your wish will be as good as mine~!"

Risa groans as she follows Miya towards the fountain, took out a coin from their wallets and toss them in the water. They quietly make their wish and when that's done, Miya casually walks over towards Rikka.

"Good luck on making your wish, Rikka-san," she sneers.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean!?" the track runner stutters, trembling from the dark-haired girl's dark aura.

Miya just smiles evilly and walks off with Risa look at her childood friend in worry. Rikka and Sayuki take the time to take out their wallets and toss in their own coins and make their wishes. About a minute later, the couple walk towards Risa and Miya and the four girls continue their walk. It was somewhat uneventful, seeing nothing but other people chatting away and birds flying everywhere. But overall, they are all enjoying their time together and both couples are even linking arms with each other. And they take the time to even look up at the beautiful, clear sky with the sun shining down upon them. Risa smiles and rests her head on Miya's shoulder. The dark-haired girl smiles as well, seeing how her girlfriend is being so affectionate.

Just then, Rikka stops and looks over at a wonderful playground with about 5 children playing on it. Risa, Miya and Sayuki take notice and watch the children play.

"That playground looks like fun!" Sayuki states.

"It is," Risa agrees.

"You know," Rikka starts, getting Risa's attention. "Risa-nee, do you remember playing at the park together one time? Our parents took us to one and we had fun together all afternoon!"

"Together?" Miya mutters.

"M-Miya please dont," Risa begs.

"Yes, we used to play tag and hide and seek," Rikka says. "It was a lot of fun!"

Miya clenches her fists tightly with her long bangs hiding her expression. "You did, huh?"

 _Oh, no!_ Risa thinks to herself. _This is bad!_

"U-Um, Miya? Are you okay?" the pink haired girl asks.

"I'm fine," Miya says coldly. "Wh-why wouldn't I be?"

"Why is your body shaking, then?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Hey, Risa-nee!" Rikka says. "Do you also remember the time when we got lost somewhere? We just ran off the park somewhere into the woods and didn't know where we were."

"Ah, yes, I remember," Risa replies. "We weren't that far and were already crying for help."

"I was literally in tears until you comforted me," Rikka says with a smile. "You acted very brave and said that we would get through this. And then, our parents found us."

Miya starts to tremble more and more. "Y-y-y-you were comforted…by Risa?"

"Miya, please!" Risa begs. "We were just kids!"

Sayuki decides to jump in. "Oh, that's such a cute story! It's like you two are a couple already!"

That does the trick. The anger within Miya finally erupts and turns towards the track runner with a menacing glare.

"Rikka-san," she says, coldly. "You should know that I have WAY more fun with Risa than you do. We play tag every single day and I'm always the one to catch her!"

"R-really?" Rikka says, feeling really scared of Miya right now.

"Yes," Miya replies. "And also, I'M Risa's protector from now on! No one else shall take my Risa away from me! Especially you…Rikka-san."

"M-M-Miya-sama…you're scaring me."

"Hehehehehe….oh, Rikka-san. I guess I didn't get it through your head enough. Why don't I explain it a bit more?"

Miya raises her arms with her hands forming claws and smiling evilly. Rikka screams and makes a run for it while Miya chases after her. Risa and Sayuki stand there dumbfounded as the two run around the park with Rikka screaming for Sayuki and Risa's help.

"I knew this would happen…" Risa mutters.

"Miya-sama sure looks scary when she's angry…" Sayuki says.


	3. Flower Crown

**Chapter 3**

 **Flower Crown**

"She skipped class again, didn't she?" Risa says as she stands there with her hands on her hips while staring at the empty seat in front of her. "She better have a good excuse when I come and find her."

She stomps out of the classroom and heads toward the Atelier, but when she turns the knob, she finds that it's already locked.

"She must be outside somewhere then," the pinkette says and runs off towards the courtyard. "You can't hide from me forever, Miya. I'll find you no matter what it takes!"

Risa continues to search for her lover, however she finds that Miya is not sitting on the bench like she usually does. She scratches her head in confusion.

"Huh? Where else could she be?"

She keeps on looking around for her girlfriend for about 10 minutes now until she finds the dark-haired girl at some garden. _Did we always have that in our school?_ she thinks to herself. She shrugs it off, knowing that she cannot forget what she came to see her girlfriend for and walks over toward the dark-haired girl.

"Miya!" she calls.

"Oh, Risa," Miya says, calmly, looking up at her girlfriend. "What a nice surprise."

"What are you doing out here where you're supposed to attend class?" Risa scolds. "I'm telling you every single day to get out of that habit and you just-" Before she can finish, Miya puts on a flower crown on her head. "Wh-what did you put on my head?"

"A flower crown, silly~!" Miya replies. "I was busy doing this for about the whole class period. You thought I was going to the Atelier or the courtyard as usual, but I wasn't."

"But why did you do this?"

Miya just smiles, stands up and kisses her cheek. "I think you know why, Risa~. Because I love you. You're my precious girlfriend in the world."

Risa blushes as she raises her hand to touch the flowers on her head. "Miya…" She had never seen her girlfriend do something so nice for her.

"You like it~?" Miya asks eagerly.

Risa blushes even more and turns away to hide it. "O-of course. Wh-why wouldn't I like it? Dummy…"

Miya giggles as she kisses her again. Just then, Risa takes one of the flowers from the garden and gently places it on her girlfriend's hair. Miya blushes from this.

"Wh-what is this, Risa?" she gasps.

The pinkette blushes. "I-it's a return gift. Is there anything else you want to know?"

The dark-haired girl smiles again and raises her hand to touch her cheek. "Thanks, Risa. That means a lot to me." She then presses her lips against hers.


	4. Drunk On You

**Chapter 4**

 **Drunk On You**

 **A/N: I would like to thank Kuu-chan (Kuuga) for encouraging me to write this. She had wrote something like this in her Risa x Miya one-shot collection, so go check her story out. It's called "My Life With You" Please give full support on her stories as she knows a little English.**

 **And I know they are under age, but for comedy reasons, I thought I might give this a go. Enjoy~!**

"Ahhh, that was a delicious dinner, Risa," Miya says as she finishes her food within a matter of minutes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the pink haired girl says.

"Say, I wanted you to try this for a while." Miya stands up from the table and brings out a small bag. Inside, she pulls out a piece of chocolate cake. "My mother made this and I thought that you would give this a try."

"Oh, I would be happy to!" In an instant, the pink haired girl takes the cake and takes the first bite. "Mm~! It's really good! Thanks, Miya!"

"No problem," the dark-haired girl says. "I helped her a little on baking it, but most of it was her work."

"I love it! I never had a cake that tastes so good!"

Miya just smiles as her girlfriend devours the cake like there's no tomorrow. After about 5 minutes, the cake is finished and stands up to clean the plate.

"Thanks, Miya! That was the best cake ever!"

"You're very welcome, Risa! Say, why don't we spend time in your room for a bit?"

"Sure thing."

After washing the dishes, Risa and Miya take a walk upstairs when the dark-haired girl notices her girlfriend wobbling a bit.

"Hey, are you okay?" Miya asks with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Risa replies as she struggles to keep still. "Somehow…somehow I feel a little dizzy."

"Why don't you go lie down for a bit, okay?"

Miya helps her girlfriend walk the rest of the way until they arrive in her room. However, just as they step foot in there, Miya feels a pair of arms wrap around her neck.

"Hehe~! Goodness, Risa," the dark-haired girl chuckles. "I never knew you could be this affectionate towards me."

"Miiiiiyaaaaaa…"

Miya gasps as she turns towards her girlfriend. She notices Risa's face is bright red and giving her a weird smile.

"Miiyaaaa…don't leeaaaaave…" She slurs.

"A-are you really okay, Risa!?"

"A-course I aaaammm. Silly~!" She puts out a high pitched "silly" and playfully smacks Miya's head.

That's when Miya begins to realize something. "Risa, are you drunk?"

"Nope! Not in a billion years!"

"You sure look like it. Here, let's go lie down."

"Nooooooo…I don' wannaaaaaaa!" Risa groans as she tries to grip onto her lover tighter until she slips and falls on the floor.

 _She's definitely drunk,_ Miya thinks to herself. _What could have possibly caused this?_ Just then, she gasps as she remembers her mother putting some of the ingredients. _Oh, no! Mother, put in some alcohol in the chocolate and Risa didn't even notice it when she ate it. I'm such an idiot!_

"Miya?" Risa says quietly.

"Y-yes?" When she turns around, Risa is already stripping down her clothing. "Wh-what in the world are you doing!?"

"Wus it look like, honey~?" Risa coos as she takes off the rest of her clothes until she's in her underwear. "I'm undressing for you~"

"I did not request something like that."

Risa ignores her girlfriend and crawls up to her. "Hey, Miiiiyaaaaa~! You look hot as well. Why don't I take your clothes off, too~?"

"W-wait, Risa…Ah!"

As quick as a flash, the pink haired girl strips down Miya's clothing until she's in her underwear as well. Miya gasps as she looks down at her black underwear.

"Oh, wow~!" Risa coos. "Black really suits you, Miya~! I like it!"

"P-please, Risa!" Miya begs. "You should really go lie down!"

"But I can't have fun if you leave meeee~!" In an instant, Risa jumps on her girlfriend, sending them falling to the floor with a loud thud. "Oh, Miya~! Your body is so soft~! Just like a baby's~!"

 _Goodness, I never seen her being this affectionate when she's drunk_ , Miya thinks to herself.

"Miya," Risa coos again. "Your skin is so soft I just wanna lick 'em~!"

"Eh!?"

The pink haired girl gives a good licking in the stomach area. Miya winces at the sudden touch. Risa then moves her body up toward Miya's face and kisses her neck and cheek and other different parts.

"Ah…..R-Risa…" Miya moans. "I-if you keep doing that, I…Ah!"

"Hehe~! Such soft skin~!"

"R-Risa…Ah…that…feels good…Ahhhn~!"

The licking continues until Risa stops and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Miya stares at her lover.

"Miyyaaaaa…"

"Yes, Risa?"

"Let's sleep together? Pleeeeaasse?"

Miya smiles and pets her. "Oh, Risa. We sleep together all the time. Why ask me?" She may have been flustered at her girlfriend being drunk, but after a while, she quickly got used to it.

"Yaaaayyyy~! I'm so happy~!" She instantly falls on her lover's chest and falls asleep shortly after.

Miya gently strokes her hair. "I think…I'm liking this Super Affectionate Risa. This side of her when she's drunk is enjoyable. Fufu~!"

 ****Next Morning****

Risa wakes up with a splitting headache. She sits up and clutches her head tightly.

"OW! It really hurts!" she groans. She feels a slight chill on her body and looks down to notice herself in her underwear. "AAAHHHHHH! Wh-wh-wh-what…what the heck!? What…what was I…!?" She frantically looks around after bursting out of the covers. She notices her lover sleeping next to her peacefully until she wakes up from the outburst.

"Ah, good morning, Risa," the dark-haired girl says casually.

"M-M-Miya!" The pink haired girl stutters. "Wh-what was I doing!? I wasn't doing anything…weird, was I!?"

Miya just smiles. "Oh, yes~! You were doing very naughty things to me like there's no tomorrow. I was almost crying and begging for mercy~!" She know part of it is true, but not the part where Miya was really begging for mercy. In fact, she really enjoyed this side of Risa when she's drunk.

"OHHHH, NOOOO!" Risa is in tears, almost to the point of crying. "I would NEVER do such a thing! Never!"

Risa hears a giggle coming from her lover. "Just what is SO funny!?"

"You are!" Miya bursts out laughing. "How you were close to crying when I said this to you!"

The pink haired girl blushes furiously and shuts her eyes tightly while pulling the covers towards her chest. "MIYAAAAA! YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

"Hehe! I'm sorry," Miya says as she crawls over toward her lover. "I'll explain it all later after we eat breakfast together." She kisses her on the cheek. "There. That's my apology kiss."

"Miya…"

The dark-haired girl smiles. "Now then, let's go make breakfast together."

"Sure…"

* * *

 **A/N: Didn't think Risa would be the one to be drunk, did ya~? Hehe~!**

 **Also, I don't drink nor been drunk before, so I've read some other stories involving drunk people to get ideas. So, I tried my best on this one. This is for you, too, Kuu-chan. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	5. The One Girl For Me

**Chapter 5**

 **The One Girl For Me**

Risa and Miya are on their date as usual at the park. They are just walking hand in hand for about a half hour now until they decided to take a rest and sit on a nearby bench. Hands are still held as the couple watch the other people, like children chasing each other around and adults chatting away.

"It's such a beautiful day," Risa says to break the silence.

"Indeed," Miya agrees as she rests her head on her lover's shoulder. "A beautiful day to spend with my Risa~!"

"Oh, Miya," Risa sighs with a smile.

It's been a while since they last went out on a date, but it's only because of studying for a test. For Risa, she missed spending time with her beloved, so after a long time of studying, Risa contacted Miya to go on a date at the park. Miya happily accepted the offer. So, a week later, the test was done and Risa and Miya went on their date. So far, this has been going very well. Risa and Miya were enjoying it just like any of their other dates.

The pink haired girl stretches out her arms. "Mmm~!"

"Hehe~!" Miya giggles. "Tired already, Risa?"

"I'm just stretching," Risa says. "That doesn't always mean I'm tired."

"Oh, but if you were, you're more than welcome to sleep on my lap~!"

Risa blushes. "Wh-why would I wanna do that!?"

"Hehe~! I know you want to!"

"No, I don't!"

"Then, how about this?" The dark-haired girl scoots close towards her lover, wraps an arm around her, and leans close to kiss her.

"W-wait, Miya!" Risa panics. "Th-there's people around here!"

"And why are you worried about that?"

"I-isn't that obvious!? People will stare at us and think we're weird, when _you're_ the one causing it!"

Miya just smiles. "If it's like that, I wouldn't mind. We're a pretty popular couple anyway, so it's no big deal."

"But those people don't know it!" Risa tries to protest. "I'm telling you to get off!"

"Not going to happen." Miya kisses her on the cheek. "You are just too cute to resist."

"MIYAAAAA!"

After struggling some more, the pinkette finally pushes her lover off, stands up and pants.

"I'm…I'm going to have some time alone, okay?" She manages to say.

"Oh? You mean you're going to leave me here? All alone?"

"It doesn't matter! I need a break once in a while!"

"But we're on a date," Miya reminds her. "I didn't mean to come at you like that."

Risa bites her lip as she glances at the ground. As much as she wanted to stay, as usual, she couldn't express how she truly felt.

"I-I will just leave for a bit," she says. "To get a drink or something!"

"Oh, the drinking fountain is right there," Miya says as she points to the fountain a few feet from the bench.

"I mean to get some juice!" Risa says.

Miya smiles. "Oh, I see! Will you get me one, too, please?"

"S-sure."

"Thanks~!"

Risa walks away while still having a blush on her face. _Darn it, Miya!_ she thinks to herself. _Just when things were going so well, YOU have to create some problems for the both of us!_ She didn't mean to leave her girlfriend alone like that, but sometimes, she just needs some time to herself, either to calm herself down from all the shenanigans or to be alone. _I really wish Miya would kiss me a bit more. That was so soothing we could just do it as long as we wanted to._

 ****Meanwhile****

"Oh, Risa," Miya happily sighs. "You sure are one cute girlfriend. I have to think of some other ways to show my love. Hehe~!" She isn't called a genius for nothing. Miya will always find a way to get through Risa's walls and then bring out her affectionate side. She has fun that way and loves it when she gets her beloved flustered.

As the dark-haired girl is busy giggling to herself, she hears some footsteps coming toward her.

"Goodness, that was quick Ri-" Before she can finish, she sees a girl with long brown hair and wearing a yellow dress.

"Oh…can I help you?" she asks, having a disappointed look on her face.

The brown haired girl approaches Miya. "Hello. I'm Shouko Wakanuki. I'm in your class."

"Eh?" For Miya skipping classes everyday, she can barely remember any of her other classmates other than Risa.

"Yes," Shouko says as she sits next to her. "I wanted to tell you something important."

Miya frowns. "Okay, but make this quick. I'm waiting for Risa to return."

The brown haired girl scoots closer until the gap almost closes, making Miya feel uneasy.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Miya-sama, I've been…admiring you for a while," Shouko says. "So, I want to ask you: will you go out with me?"

Miya raises an eyebrow. "Why would I want to do that? I have Risa as my girlfriend."

"Then, break up with her!"

"What!? That's absurd! You know how much I love Risa!"

Shouko takes Miya's hands in hers. "I know, but…you deserve someone better than her, right? I've heard from many people that Risa-sama is always the one yelling at you for skipping classes. Don't you get tired of it sometimes? She's too pushy to be your girlfriend."

Miya glares at the girl. "I'll have you know that Risa is a better girl than you are. She's not forceful nor rude. She's a great girlfriend and I'll do anything to make her smile. Yes, she scolds me a lot for skipping classes all the time, but you know what? That's what I love about her. I love everything about her. Her smile, her getting flustered every time I want to tease her and most of all, her kiss. She's a great at kissing, no matter how reluctant she is, she always has the opportunity to kiss me. So, do not insult Risa like that. Because she's the best girlfriend I could ever have."

Shouko gasps and backs away a little. "Wh-what…"

Just then, Miya turns towards a certain pink haired girl with her eyes widened.

"M-Miya…" she stutters.

"Risa!" The dark-haired girl wastes no time to run over and hug her. "I'm so sorry!"

"I…heard everything…" the pink haired girl says, quietly.

"Eh?" Miya gasps as she looks at her girlfriend. "You did?"

"Yes."

"Hey!" Shouko shouts. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Miya turns towards the brown haired girl and glares at her. "I'm with my girlfriend, Risa, right now. She's a much better girlfriend than you could ever be."

Shouko bites her lip, clenches her fists as her long bangs hide her expression. "Fine. I don't care anymore. You two go have your fun for all I care." With that, the girl runs away.

Miya then looks down at Risa. "Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry you had to see all that." She suddenly hears some sobbing coming from the pinkette. "R-Risa!? Why are you crying?"

"Because…Miya…you said all those nice things…about me…!" Risa sobs.

"Oh, Risa…" The dark-haired girl hugs her lover tighter.

"I'm so glad, Miya!" Risa continues to sob. "I'm so glad!"

There is nothing but silence except for the sound of Risa's crying. Miya just remains standing there, comforting the pink haired girl and cradling her in her arms. This lasts for about 15 minutes until the couple sit on the bench and Risa's crying lets up. Risa wraps her arms around her lover, but doesn't look at her for a bit.

"Risa?" Miya's voice sounds worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" The pink haired girl replies quietly.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that earlier. You might have thought I cheated on you, right?"

"Yes. But then, I heard you say those nice things about me," Risa says. "I was never expecting that."

Miya quickly takes her cheek, gently pull her close and give her a quick kiss. "That is because you're the only girl for me, Risa. You're cute, responsible and fun to be around. There is no one else like you that I would ever be with. You are truly the one girl for me."

"Miya…" The pink haired girl takes this opportunity to return the favor. "I…I feel the same way. There's absolutely no one other than you that I want to be with."

Miya smiles as she caresses her lover's cheek and wipes the last tear off her cheek with her thumb. "I'm glad, Risa."

The two lean in and give each other another kiss, lasting a bit longer than earlier. The two pull away after about a minute and stare into each other's eyes.

"Miya," Risa says softly.

"Yes?"

"Promise me something. Promise me to never leave me."

Miya nods as she kisses her forehead. "I promise, Risa. There's no way I will ever leave you."

Risa smiles and leans in to kiss her lover on the lips once again. Miya immediately returns it and both of their hands intertwine. Miya knows very well that Risa is the only one for her and always will be. Because Risa is her one and only girlfriend.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize if this situation sucks, but that's all I can think of. I know from Sono Hanabira that aside from all the comedy, there's drama. So, I decided to put that in there as my next chapter. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	6. Group Talk

**Chapter 6**

 **Group Talk**

While Miya is at work, Risa had called her friends, Sara and Nanami to hang out at her house for the day. The three of them were planning to hang out for a while to talk about some stuff, but mostly about their lovers, like they usually do. Risa is excited about that, but sometimes, talking about some personal stuff is a bit embarrassing for her. Either way, she loved hanging out with her two friends.

Risa had prepared some tea when the clock strikes 2:00 pm. The time when her two friends should arrive. When she poured the last cup of tea, the door bell rings. Risa immediately runs towards the door. Both Sara and Nanami greet her with happy smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Risa-chan!" Sara cheers with a wave.

"Hi, Risa-san!" Nanami greets.

"Hey, Sara-san, Nanami-san," Risa greets back as she lets the two in.

"Here! I brought snacks!" Sara holds up a bag full of pork buns.

"Awesome!" Nanami says. "I always wanted to try one of those!"

"Me, too!" Risa agrees.

"Well then, let's get going!" The model cheers with a fist pumped in the air.

The girls trot over towards the living room and enjoy the pork buns along with the tea Risa made. They talk for about an hour while eating the pork buns and having a good time together. The pink haired girl is glad that she invited those two over. There were so many things that she can talk about regarding her beloved.

And then, as if on cue, Sara is the first to talk.

"So, Kaede-chan and I are planning our next photo shoot in Tokyo!" she says. "My manager insisted on having us together to make magazine covers get more attention! Best of all, we get to wear wedding dresses! Oh, it's like we're newlyweds already~!"

Risa smiles. "That's great to hear, Sara-san." She turns toward the pig-tailed girl. "What about you, Nanami-san?"

"Well…Yuuna-sama and I are doing well," Nanami replies. She blushes at mentioning her name. "We've been dating for quite a while and she's been taking me to some amazing places, including a trip to the beach."

"That's so wonderful!" Sara says.

"I'm glad you two are having a good time," Risa adds.

Then, both of the girls turn toward the pink haired girl.

"And what about you, Risa-chan~?" The model says. "What have you and Miya-chan been doing?"

Ria blushes furiously as she fiddles with the hem of her skirt. "We've been…doing well. I mean, since the tests have been going around, we haven't been with each other because of studying. I had missed spending time with her, but luckily we contacted each other after the test was over and went on a date at the park."

"How did it go?" Sara asks.

"We just went for a friendly walk and sat on the bench together," Risa replies. "Then…then she did some embarrassing things to me and I had no choice but to leave." She blushes from the memory. "It was…too much for me to handle, so I told her I would go get us some drinks."

"And then what happened?" Nanami inquires.

"Then, when I brought the drinks and came back, Miya was with some other girl."

Sara gasps. "No way!"

"Was that girl being mean?" Nanami asks.

Risa frowns. "She was. Our classmate, Shouko, had feelings for Miya and didn't even care about us being a couple. She just wanted Miya for herself. At first, I thought Miya was cheating on me. But then…as I approached closer to them, I heard the most wonderful thing: Miya was defending me. She was saying all this nice stuff about me, how I was a better girlfriend than she would be and such." She blushes as she smiles. "Miya told her about every nice thing that she could ever thing of about me. That made my heart race. I knew that Miya wouldn't cheat on me for a minute just from hearing her say that. Shouko-san was flustered by us being together and just left. I was very happy that Miya defended me like that. We remained in the park until sunset after that."

Sara and Nanami smile happily.

"How wonderful!" Sara exclaims.

"Miya-san is so brave!" Nanami says.

The model puts her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You two really _are_ the Best Couple in all of St. Michael's! Nanami-chan and I are going to continue to support you two!"

"Agreed!" The pig-tailed girl agrees.

Risa smiles at both of her friends. "Thank you, girls. That means a lot to me."

For the rest of the afternoon, the girls talked some more and had fun watching some TV. Pretty soon, the girls had to leave and Sara and Nanami bid farewell to their friend. Risa closes the door and takes the time to clean up the room. The girls had so much fun that they had forgotten about the mess they made, but lucky for Risa, it was only a little mess.

When she's finished with the cleaning, she looks over on her phone and stares at a picture of her and Miya together, holding hands. Risa is the one who took the selfie. She blushes deeply and smiles at the picture.

"Oh, Miya," she says. "I love you so much…"

"Awww~!" a familiar voice says from behind her. "That's so sweet of you to say that, Risa~!"

The pink haired girl jumps from the sudden voice and hides her phone behind her back. "M-M-M-Miya! I-I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Of course you did~" Miya says. "I told you earlier that I'd come back here to visit you after work, right?"

"Y-you did say that, but…"

"Oh, were you looking at the picture of us just now~?"

Risa blushes furiously and turns away to hide it. "I-It's none of your business!"

"Why not? We _are_ girlfriends, right~?" Miya peers closer to her lover. "Am I right, Risa~?"

The pinkette bites her lip as she blushes even more and reluctantly presents her phone to her. "H-here. I-it's not like I was staring at it just for fawning over it or anything."

"Oh~! I remember this," Miya says. "You took this picture while we were taking a walk in the city. It was one of our best dates ever."

"Y-yes, it was." Risa can't help but smile at the memory. She then feels arms wrap around her and being pecked on the cheek. "M-M-Miya!?"

"What~? Can't your girlfriend show some affection after a long day at work?"

Risa blushes again, bites her lip as she glances at the floor. She then reluctantly kisses the dark-haired girl on the lips and quickly pulls away while turning her head.

"I…I love you…Miya," Risa says quietly.

"I'm sorry, what's that?" Miya teases. "Can you say that again, just a bit louder? Oh, hold that thought while I get my recorder on my phone."

"Ah, geez!" Risa shouts as she puts her hands on her head and shaking it roughly. "That's enough already!"  
"Hehe~! This is the best moment after coming home from work~!" Miya says.

* * *

 **A/N: To be honest, I haven't played "Maidens of Michael" nor "Snow White's Knight", but I have heard from some images and people that Miya has a job or something. I don't know. And to what Sara, Nanami and Risa call each other, it's just a guess. I have also found out that they are a group of friends that like to talk to each other about their love lives and such. So, I thought I might include that in there.**

 **And also, a quick shoutout to Kuu-chan. She's been the reason why I'm back into the Sono Hanabira spirit~! Her reviews and stories inspired me to write more stories for this series, so I would like to thank her for that. ;)**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	7. Wishful Thinking

**Chapter 7**

 **Wishful Thinking**

 **A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the late update! I had other stories on my mind, so I wrote them while on my Spring Break. Also, I might not be able to update as much, as well as my other stories since I'm going for a job soon. So, those will have to wait. Sorry…**

 **Anyways, please enjoy~!**

Miya sits in Risa's room, drinking her tea as usual while reading a book. Though, she's reading it through her smart phone since it has internet. And she's not allowed to use Risa's computer since all she wants to do is send pictures of herself through her phone. Last time she did that, Risa had to delete all of them, although, she never knew that Miya had copies on her own laptop, just for personal reasons.

Miya scrolls through some doujins on her phone until she finds one involving a sexy maid and her mistress. She selects and begins reading it. She blushes deeply as she reads along, not knowing that her hand is starting to move towards her panties.

"If only…if only those girls were me and Risa together," Miya says, quietly. She closes her eyes and goes off into fantasy world.

 ****Miya's Fantasy****

 _"Miya-oujo-sama," Risa says as she holds out a plate of food. "Here's your dinner."_

 _"Thanks, Risa," Miya says casually as she drinks her tea._

 ****Reality****

The dark haired girl reads another page, containing some sex scenes.

 ****Fantasy****

 _"Risa," Miya says softly. "Make love to me." She lies down on the bed, reaches both of her hands out towards her with a loving smile._

 _"With pleasure, Oujo-sama," Risa replies as she takes her uniform off, leaving her black stockings on._

 ****Reality****

"Ah…Ri-Risa…" Miya is already masturbating while reading it. "Touch me. Touch me all over if you want…ah…" Reading the doujin, plus her fantasy has caused her to become turned on and touch her pussy. "Ah…y-yes…Risa…."

 ****Fantasy****

 _"That feels so good~!" Miya moans in pleasure. "Touch me some more~!"_

 _"As you wish, Oujo-sama," Risa says as she digs her fingers inside her womanhood and rubs it even more. "How's this?"_

 _"Ohhhh…yeeeessss…aaahhh…feels so good…" Miya closes her eyes and sighs with bliss at her wonderful touch._

 ****Reality****

"Please, Risa," Miya still moans while masturbating continuously. "More! Give me more!" She can feel her fingers getting wet with love juices. She immediately drops her phone and puts her other hand on her breast, groping it. She's so into her fantasy that she's completely unaware of what she's doing. She continues t masturbate until she arches her back.

"Risa…I'm….I'm…AAAAHHHHH~!" She screams in pleasure.

She slowly pulls her hand away, full of love juices and opens her eyes. However, after doing so, she sees Risa with the tray of tea and snacks, staring at her with eyes widened.

"Uhhh….R-R-Risa…what a wonderful surprise…"

The pink haired girl still stares at her girlfriend and the love juices that are still on her hand.

"What's….going on?" Risa asks, slowly.

Miya tries to think of an excuse, but has none. "U-um…I was…uhhh…"

"I knew what that sound was," Risa interrupts. "So, don't lie to me."

Miya glances at the floor, but with a small smile on her face. "Alright. You caught me." She holds out her hand and licks the love juices. "I've been thinking about you, Risa. I've thought about you so much that I just had to masturbate."

The pink haired girl sighs. "Why would you do that?"

"Like I said before, I love you so much, Risa."

Risa blushes, but tries to hide it. "Y-yeah. Just go get cleaned up, so we can have our tea time."

"Certainly." Miya gets up, picks up her phone and heads towards the bathroom to clean herself up.

Risa sets the tea down and exhales slowly. "That Miya. She can be such a handful sometimes. Although…why was she thinking about me? I was only gone for 20 minutes. Would've been 10, but I couldn't choose which snacks to have." She blushes. "But…it's so nice of her…to think of only me while I'm gone."

"I'm back," Miya says after she closes the door behind her.

Risa jumps from her girlfriend's voice. "M-Miya! That was fast!"

The dark haired girl happily wraps her arms around her lover. "I only wanted to spend time with my dear class representative~"

"S-sure, but there's n-no need to hug me like this…"

"There's nobody but us in here~"

"T-true…but…"

"Here. Let's have some tea." Miya takes the kettle and pours the tea for both of them. She then holds up her cup. "And let's have a toast."

"Eh? What for?" Risa asks as she holds up her cup.

The dark haired girl smiles. "To us as the Best Couple at St. Michaels and living a happy life forever and ever."

A blush appears on the pink haired girl's face. "Th-thanks, Miya."

The cups clink and the two drink away.


	8. Love Can't Be Expressed By Words

**Chapter 8**

 **Love Can't Be Expressed By Words**

 **A/N: Hey, sorry it's been a while, but I'm finally back with another Risa x Miya one-shot! So, enjoy~!**

One evening, Risa and Miya finish their dinner and head up towards Risa's bedroom. It's been a long hard day since Miya finished work and she wanted to spend time with Risa a bit more. She turns toward her pink haired lover, who is stretching her arms and yawning.

"Are you tired, Risa?" the dark haired girl asks.

"Yes," Risa replies. "Man, that was dreadful. You know…at school…"

"Oh, yes," Miya suddenly recalls. "The other girls just won't leave us alone, don't they? Especially since…well…"

The pink haired girl sighs. "I know what you mean…" Earlier at school, Risa saw a girl with Miya, trying to confess to her. She was hiding behind a corner and heard them talking and laughing, making her jealous. Thankfully, when the girl left Risa came to get Miya and asked if they can walk home together. Unfortunately, Miya had to go to work, so Risa couldn't talk to her until she got back.

"I just…can't believe this girl!" Risa says as she sits on her bed, hugging her pillow. "What were you two talking about anyways? I bet she's trying to confess to you, right!? Y-you know you have me, so…don't…accept her feelings."

Miya giggles. "Now you know I wouldn't do such a thing, right Miss Class Representative? I only have eyes for you. Now and forever always. I would never go for another girl over you."

"Th-thanks, Miya…" Risa blushes. "You know, when I saw you with that girl, I just wanted to…jump in there and scare her off. But…that would make things really awkward, wouldn't it? So, I didn't do anything, but stand there…watching. So…" The pinkette blushes even more and clutches her pillow tighter.

The dark haired girl smiles, walks up to her and pets her. "You really care about the people around you, don't you?"

"Eh? What are you smiling for?" Risa asks.

"The fact that you're so angry right now."

"What's that supposed to mean? Hey! Stop smiling! I'm trying to be serious here!" Risa huffs and stands up from the bed. "This is ridiculous! I'm going to take a bath."

She takes a few steps toward the bathroom and is about to open the door when a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. She blushes heavily and turns towards the dark haired girl.

"Argh! Why are you still smiling?" Risa asks.

"When you got jealous over me," Miya says. "It made me happy."

The pinkette blushes, but turns away to hide it. "I-it's not anything special, right? I-I mean….um…"

"Kiddo~!" Miya teases.

Risa quickly pulls away angrily. "What'd you say!?" Then, her anger goes away immediately as she realizes something. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She runs over towards her desk and takes out a bag. She pulls out a bouquet of flowers and hands them to her. "Here. I-I bought this for you. It's your birthday, right? So…this is a gift f-from me…"

Miya's surprised expression turns to a smile. She takes her hand and gently tosses her on the bed with the flower petals scattering.

"H-hey!" Risa cries. "What do you think you're doing!? Stop it, Miya!"

The dark haired girl is on top of her. She lowers her head and rubs Risa's chest. "I try to use so many words…to show you how I feel. And you…use so few."

"Oh, shut up!" Risa says as she turns away to hide her blush. "You're just saying that just to make fun of me."

"No, that's not what I meant," Miya takes a flower petal that's on Risa's head and holds it towards her mouth. "I'm saying that sometimes, love can't be expressed by words."

"Ahhh…I don't get it…"

"That's because you're a kid~!"

Risa gets angry and sits up. "What'd you say!? Don't make fun of me! I'm NOT like Reo-sama!"

The dark haired girl leans in and kisses her on the lips. "Rather…I was praising you," she says, softly. She kisses her again until Risa is on her back. Miya then pulls away with her gentle smile remaining on her face. "You really are a kid."

"Sh-shut up!" Risa presses.

"You're so cute~!"

"Shut up, shut up!" Risa grabs Miya's shirt. "Stop treating me like a little kid! I'm not like Reo-sama, you hear!? You just watch! I have a plan, you know!"

Miya just stares at her lover.

"One of these days, I'm definitely…" the pinkette shuts her eyes tightly. "Going to take you on!"

The dark haired girl smiles an amused smile and leans in to kiss her again. "You really are cute, you know~"

Risa blushes furiously and lets her lover kiss her again and again.


End file.
